An Evening to Remember
by Things-of-Fandoms
Summary: Lizzie/Darcy and Jing! Plus Lydia/OC
1. Digital Media Power Couple

"William Fitzwilliam Darcy and Elizabeth Margaret Bennet were engaged to be married on December 22nd 2017. He proposed to Lizzie while they both visited her family for Christmas. Beyond delighted she, of course, said yes.

We tried to ask CEO of the world renowned Pemberly Digital some questions about his engagement when he was at a digital media conference last week, but the only answer we really could get out of the shy man was, 'I am delighted to be engaged, despite how hectic it has been since.'

"Lizzie, however, was a bit more forthcoming when we managed to get some questions in at the same conference. When we asked how the wedding planning had been going she said, 'Oh horribly. Will insists on getting a wedding planner, but with our family and friends I think we have a wedding planning company in itself.'

"We also got some more amusing answers out of the CEO, including her plans to host her sisters and mother this weekend so they can go wedding dress shopping at all the boutiques in town, and of course, show them all the important places (DeBeno's cafe anyone?).

"With family coming into town, and a large wedding on the horizon it seems that this Digital Media Power Couple has a good future ahead of them. Maybe we will even see a wedding installment of Lizzie's popular vlog. (The Story of the Best Dance Ever?!)"


	2. Newsworthy

"Ugh," Lizzie muttered when she finished the article. She still couldn't believe she had been interviewed by paparazzi, much less be tabloid worthy. Yes, her engagement was a big deal to their families but to the rest of the world. Surely Kim Kardashian would have bigger news than hers.

"What is it?" asked Darcy, entering her office. "I heard your sigh of disgust. It isn't at me is it?"

"No, no. That damn magazine," she said, waving at it. "My secretary gave it to me. It's about us, surprisingly."

"Why is that surprising?" he asked. "You always have been newsworthy." then he added. "To me at least."

"How very sweet, Will. Bend down so I can kiss you," she said, grabbing his tie as he walked close to her chair. LIke she always did, she tugged lightly, and kissed him on the lips, her hands leaving his tie to entwine in his hair as his did the same.

"Ahem," Lizzie said a good five minutes later, "I assume that isn't what you originally came for?"

"It wasn't, surprisingly. I came to escort you to our last dinner by ourselves for the week, as your mother is going to be in town for the rest of the week along with Jane, and Charlotte. I thought we could use the alone time."

"I would love to attend," Lizzie breathed against his lips. "What time is the reservation?"

"I didn't make one," he whispered back.


	3. Say Yes to the Dress

Wedding dress shopping is hectic. There is the color (surprisingly more than white), and fit, and sleeves, and length, and the theme of the wedding has to tie into the dress (why?). And if all that isn't enough questions you get interrogated about your fiancee the people that have decided to come with you to help out with the crazy stress of the entire day. And all in all it's crazy, and overemotional.

For Lizzie, it was no different. Well, except for one thing. She had her mother. Her mother who insisted upon a dress made almost entirely of lace. And not only was it ugly, it was at least $500 out of her price range. But she kept pushing it on her, saying "But Lizzie, it's reasonable to break your budget for a dress so nice. I'm sure Mr. Darcy will love this one more than that one you picked out."

"Mother," Lizzie sighed, deeply, "Will will find me beautiful no matter what I wear, and for one, that dress is out of my price range. If you want to pay for it, then fine. But I won't let you because it's quite ugly."

And that's when Jane escorted her out of the store for a chat. Lizzie, Lydia and Gigi kept trying to find Lizzie the dress they all loved. Finally Mrs. Bennet came back, and without a word to Lizzie put the dress away, and continued to search with the rest of them.

So, after an entire weekend of wedding dress shopping, just when every dress was blurring together into one, they found it. Well, Lydia and Jane found it. It was a beautiful cream color. And, to please Mr.s. Bennet it had a lace bodice. Everyone was happy, staring at the dress in the middle of the store. Lizzie saw Jane discreetly wipe a tear out of her eye.

And still wearing the dress, everyone ran up to hug Lizzie in the middle of the store, crying "It's beautiful," and "Darcinator will love it!" (The last from Lydia.) But most of all, Lizzie was glad because, finally, it felt like she was actually getting married.


	4. 911 Wedding Emergency

Wedding planning is hard,' Lizzie mused,staring at a list of church venues. There was a beautiful modern architecture church, then an older gothic looking church, and then this beautiful inside garden that would be just perfect for the winter wedding. It was hard to decide between the three, and she couldn't ask anyone's opinion because they were either at work, or bridge club. Finally she gave up and paged Lydia and Mary, before texting Darcy the links to all three venues. She no longer cared if they were at work, she needed help.

Lydia and Mary came swooping into her office within the next minute, offering help on the project they were currently working on. But Lizzie shushed both of them, and swung her laptop around showing them all choices, while saying, "I need help."

"Oooh, wedding stress. Fun!" Mary said sarcastically, while Lydia said,

"I see. We're you're 911 wedding planners. Did you make a list of pros and cons?"

Lizzie smacked three sheets on the table, not saying a word. Lydia looked at the full sheets and said, "We need froyo stat. Text Darcinator to meet us."


	5. FroYo and Freaking Out

'Darcinator' met them at the FroYo place, a worried look on his face. First had come a text with a list of wedding venues, then a text that read 'Meet us at that FroYo place a block from LM -Lydia."

And now he was here, and sliding into a booth next to Lizzie, and she was smiling at him, while showing him the wedding venues.

"I like this one because it's huge, and pretty and will hold everyone, but this one is pretty because it's warm, and their are flowers and it will be a smaller wedding, and not freaky Christian."

Darcy nodded, and spooned more FroYo into his mouth, guesturing for Lizzie to do the same. Food usually calmed her down. So did his arm around her. He decided to try both.

Eventually after a vote, and serious deliberation they voted on the modern arcitechture church and got ready to leave.

But Lizzie stopped Will just before he could leave. They stood outside, and Lizzie said,

"Thank you, Will. Me knowing that you're there for me in all of this really helps. It's nice knowing you help, and will calm me down midpanic."

"Of course, Lizzie. That's what a husband is for right?"


	6. A Moment of Bridezilla

A few weeks passed, uneventful. There wasn't much going on in the world of wedding planning. All the dates for cake tasting, and caterer choosing were set. The wedding was a month and a half away. There was no reason to panic.

That was, until, their venue got canceled due to the church severly flooding due to heavy rain storms. That's when the panic set in.

Unbeknown to him, Darcy came home in a wonderful mood.

"Good evening Lizzie," he said, dropping a kiss on her head. "What's new with you"

"Fucking wedding venue cancelled," she nurtured.

"What?" He asked. "That church we agreed on?"

"Yeah. Now everything is booked up. The flower one, booked until seven. The gothic one, booked until 6. Everything. Gone. It's hopeless, we might as well be married on the roof."

"Don't say that. If we can't find a venue open at 4, then we'll push it back an hour."

"And change every invitation?" Lizzie snapped.

"We would have to do it anyways," Darcy said.

"Like I didn't already know that. Will this is a mess. A mess. A godamn mess."

"Lizzie, calm down," he said reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"Don't touch me, and never tell me to calm down Darcy." She was livid.

"Lizzie, I only meant that your temper is a little high right now-" he tried.

"Oh really. Maybe because we have 100 invitations with the wrong venue and we're getting married in a month with nowhere to host it. We might as well drive to Vegas."

"I don't care Lizzie, as long as we're legally married at the end of the day."

"You don't care. You don't care. Of course you wouldn't. You're so typical Darcy. Make me do all the work because you don't care."

"Lizzie," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Come here."

Despite her protests he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She struggled, trying to push him off, but failed. Eventually she slumped into him, and mumbled apologies.

"It's ok. Just a little bit of stress, that's all. If you want, I'll take care of the church venue. Okay?"

"Alright."she mumbled. "I really don't deserve you."

"Of course you do, Lizzie. I love you, and no matter how hard you try, you won't get rid of me."


	7. Right Here

"Will," Lizzie moaned. "You drag me out of an important workday for something, and you won't even tell me where on God's green earth we're going?"

"Suprise," he said, for the thousandth time. "Have you not heard of them?"

Lizzie huffed, and turned on the radio while looking out the window for clues.

But she hadn't seen this neighborhood yet, and was even more confused when they turned up a drive.

"This," said Darcy. "Is the family home. Where I grew up. And with a little interior decorating the inside can be for our wedding. And, not far from here is this hotel I took dancing lessons at. In their ballroom. Both are booked for our wedding day."

"Will," Lizzie said, unable to say anything else.

"Shall we have a look see?"

The interior was beautiful. A massive living room that could easily hold the people coming. Darcy ran around the space, describing what he had planned in his head. Then he grabbed Lizzie's hand, and dragged her next to the large window. "Here is where we will get married, Lizzie. Right. Here."


	8. A Not-So Coward

After a passionate kiss on the soon-to-be-altar Darcy, dragged Lizzie around the house, showing her where they used to live.

His old bedroom looked like him. Grey, drab paint on the walls but with colorful posters that ranged from an interest in cars, to computers. Pictures completly covered the closet door. Fitz, Bing were in most of the ones on the top.

"Will, why is this room still covered in you?" Lizzie asked. "I mean, there are clothes in the closet."

He sank down onto the bed, and said, "after my parents died I couldn't take this place. It smelled like them. Looked like them. I expected them to be waiting with a hug every time I walked in the room. So, after the funeral I took what was needed, and Gigi and left. I finished grad school, took care of her, and ran Pemberly all at once. In that time I set up a trust for the house, rented it for a bit, and didn't visit."

"Will," Lizzie said, sitting next to him and hugging him as he began to cry.

"I was a coward, Lizzie. I couldn't take the house. I left it forever."

"No you didn't. You took care of it and yourself. You did what was best."

"I just wish we used it more often. If it weren't for the news, my neighbors would think I was dead."

"But we are using it. As a wedding venue it's perfect. And use it as a vacation home. To get away from the big city life."

"Lizzie," he said, cautiously. "I was wondering if it could be our home. More than a vacation home. If you use the back roads it's a 15 minnute drive into the city. 30 with traffic."

"Will," Lizzie said. "I would love to. If you want to live here, I will live with you. You are my home, no matter if we are in an apartment or this monstrosity."

"It is quite large, isn't it?" he said, looking around. "It even has a guest wing."


	9. Smiling

The weeks flew by filled with crazy wedding details. Cake tasting. RSVPs. Seating arrangements. Guest arrangements. Honeymoon planning. Every crazy busy thing that could possibly happened, happened. And then the wait was over. It was that day. The day Lizzie Bennet and William Darcy got married.

It started with a bang. Or, more appropriately, a Lydia. Jumping on the bed. And yelling, "Lizzie's no longer single, Lizzie's gonna get maaaaaarrrrriiieeeeeeddddd"

"Yes, and I would like some sleep. Shove off."

"Cuz you're not going to get any for the next week?!" asked Lydia, cackling. "Sorry sis, but you set yourself up for that one!"

Lizzie kicked Lydia in the shin, managing to make her fall off the bed, still laughing. It was the thump of Lydia landing on the floor that brought Jane. She hurried into the room, and saw a vague lump under the covers, and Lydia on the floor laughing and clutching her injured elbow.

"Lydia, out," Jane said, pulling her to her feet. "Lizzie, here's a mug of tea. It's on your nightstand table. Keep in mind it's nearly 8:30, and we leave for brunch with the girls at 9:50."

Lizzie said nothing, just popped her arm out of the covers, and grabbed the mug of tea. And as Jane left, dragging Lydia by the elbow, Lizzie cracked a smile.


	10. Fatherly

Lizzie was panicking. It was five minutes to 5:00 and she couldn't move. She kept pacing for the door, then back to the mirror, then back to the door, and back to the mirror. She couldn't' get up the courage to just march out that door no matter how many times she looked in the mirror. She just couldn't.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. She told them to open it, as she was currently sitting in the chair, feeling faint. It was her mother, come to shriek about how it was her duty to march down that isle. Or Jane, here to be too kind. Or Lydia to do her little sister thing. She couldn't take it.

"Lizzie," it was Mr. Bennet .The person she needed most right now. The one who would manage to do everything right, despite being the most clueless in the room. In the building, really. "What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous," she sighed, feeling glad to admit it to someone.

"Hi nervous, I'm dad," he said, beaming. And when Lizzie looked at him in astonishment he said, "Last opportunity, really. Thought I should do it once in your life."

She laughed, heartily, and stood up to give him a hug. He had done it again, made her feel good without really trying.

"Thanks Dad," she said. "That was truly perfect."

"Thanks. Anyway, I hear that you can't' go out there."

"Yeah. It's pathetic, really."

"Not really, lets sit for a minute. We have time, don't' worry. They can't start without you." he chuckled at his joke. "Anyway I want you to describe how you feel about Mr. Darcy."

"First of all, you can call him William. Or just Darcy." Lizzie said, "And I feel at home around him. Like I fit. Like we click. We're best friends, really, but I love him too much for a friend. He understands me, he helps me. He loves me. And I understand him, more than anyone. What we have is just, right."

"What I want you to do is take all that emotion that you feel inside you, now, and use it to propel yourself down those stairs. Think about William Darcy, and your feelings for him, and march. Own the stage, if there is one. But there isn't . It's just you two."

"Just us. Just us. Me and his beautiful blue eyes. And words. Just words. Different ways of saying 'I love you'."

"Exactly, Lizzie. Now, as much as it hurts me to let my favorite girl go, I will help you."

Lizzie slid her hand into her fathers, more than grateful.


	11. A Different 'I Love You'

Lizzie clung onto Mr. Bennet's hand like it was a lifeline. She clung to his advice. Just them. Just her, and Darcy. Just them. Just words. Just them. She repeated this all the way down the aisle, until she saw him. Looked into his eyes. And she no longer had to repeat it: she knew.

She looked from his toes, to his carefully sculpted hair. Then she realized what he had around his neck.

"You had better have the hat to go with that," she hissed into his ear as he led them to the altar.

"Wouldn't dare go without it."

She stared into his eyes, and heard the priest words. They entered her brain, and left again. She could only focus on one thing. William Darcy.

Finally it was time. Time to say I love you in the biggest way possible. Trying to be courageous she said, "I do." But as loud as she thought it was, it came out as a whisper. So she said it again, louder. Or at least she would have, if her lips weren't otherwise occupied.


	12. Dancing

The reception was beautiful. Flowers, and ribbon and (fake) candles. Plus a massive dance floor where, once most of the guests had arrived, Darcy dragged Lizzie onto. As the music started, he whispered into her ear, "Time for a redo?"

And what a redo it was. He, literally, swept her off her feet. His smile was permanent as he took full advantage of the large dance floor. This was no swaying back and forth, this was a wide, expansive, waltz that left Lizzie breathless.

"Thank you," she whispered to him as they sat down. "That was beautiful."

"No, thank you for a second chance."

"You're welcome."

The rest of the reception went perfectly. It was flawless, the food spectacular, and the dancing more then fun. Lizzie even managed to drag Darcy onto the floor for a few songs, sitting next to him, and stealing his hat, saying:

"This song is really catchy, and really good for dancing."

So Darcy danced. He let himself go. He danced, he smiled, and most of all he laughed


	13. Dresses

As the reception was dying down, Jane dragged Lizzie away from the festivities and into a private room.

"Jane, what was that for?" Lizzie asked, when they were inside.

"You and William are leaning soon, correct? Well you're not going to fly to France in a wedding dress, are you?"

"No I suppose not. I should have packed one, shouldn't I have,"

"It's okay Lizzie. I took the liberty of packing for you." She rummaged around in the bag she brought with, and pulled out a dress.

"No, I am so not wearing that. It's riddled with awful memories and failures," she said, glaring at the dress from that fateful September day.

"Pish. Just put it on. To make me happy?"

"Fine." Lizzie mutterd, grabbing the dress and marching into the bathroom.


	14. New Life

The Darcy's left for their honeymoon amid gales of laughter, and showers upon showers of rice.

In the limo Darcy and Lizzie laughed as the shook rice out of the nooks and crannies it had found itself into.

The drive was an amusing one. They both took turns trying to get rice out of the nooks and crannies it had found itself into. And then spent the remainder of the drive latched to each other, unable to let go.

At the airport they found more rice in Lizzie and Darcy's shoes. The TSA officer was not happy. It had been, apparently, a long night and the overly cheery newlyweds were nit making it any better.

Finally they were situated on the plane, Lizzie staring out the window while Darcy looked at her, pride gleaming on his face. They were married. This was the first step they were making in a, hopefully, long lasting life.


End file.
